Foamy The Squirrel Axel Style
by Ima Little Black Rain Cloud
Summary: Axel is hyper,Singing to a jar,and has somehow found big thick rimed glasses  its left to Roxas,Demyx,Vexen and Zexion to figure out whats up


Axel: GAY BOY FRIEND GAY BOYFRIEND I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE-

Me: I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TO DAY NO I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY-

Roxas: SO SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP DON'T WANNA HEAR IT-

Demyx: THIS SHIT IS BANANAS B-A-N-A-N-A-N-S!

Vexen: DO THE *clap clap* POTTY DANCE! TOES! WAIST! CELEBRATE!

Zexion: *sighs*Get Out Of Meh Pants Roxas dose not own any thing sept her crazy ideas!

Axel: GOT IT MEMORIZED BITCHES!

"DEMYX!" I yelled knowing that the mullet haired male was responsible. "What?" he called sticking his head out of his bedroom. "What the fuck did you do to axel!" I shouted at him already dragging him to Axel's and I's room "What's wrong? What's he-"Dem stopped short as we had reached our destination. Inside sat Axel one the floor huge round thick glasses sat on his face making his electronic green eyes look big and dilated but the thing was he was he was singing.

To a jar of...

what was in the jar?

dirt.

_**MY **_ awesomesauce* boyfriend was singing to a jar of DIRT!

oh someone was gonna pay

_Oh there was a time when I had some pills_

_ and I would get high till my perceptions couldn't be filled_

_ so they took it away and I'm living in reality…_

Axel bowed his head and paused for a moment then his head snapped back up

_Its fuckn scary when you think about it_

_ people running round and the just keep shouting_

Axel at this point had curled himself into a ball and was covering his ears

_I want my pills so I can't hear them_

_ I don't care if I pay attention to them_

_I JUST WANT MY PERCEPTIONS FILLED!_

_I don't care if its covered by my heath care bill_

_ I just wanna get away from this reality with my pills_

_ cuse … people … scare me… in my head_

_ (OH GOD)_

Still in his little ball Axel toppled over. Demyx look at me "I'm getting Vexen."

-Line here-

"What's wrong?"

Asked an annoyed Vexen at this Axel popped out of his little ball his thick glasses still on his face. He pointed at the chilly academic.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you cuse you got more pills than I do!_

_I hate you I hate you I hate you cuse you got more pills than I do!_

Axel was now holding Vexen by his shoulders and was slapping him across the face

_What the fuck is wrong with the health care system!_

He stopped slapping Vexen only to start shaking him.

_Don't you fucking see I need my prescription!_

_I hate you I hate you I hate you cuse you got more pills than I do!_

_I hate you I hate you I hate you cuse you got more pills than I do!_

Axel now released Vexen and with each word he shank back into his little ball.

_Motherfucker_

_ Motherfucker_

_ Motherfucker_

_ Motherfucker_

_ Motherfucker _

_Gimmie an Advil…_

Once more in his ball state he toppled over. Vexen just blinked and them he yelled:

"ZEXION!"

-Line here (again) -

"Yes?" asked the quiet book worm I just pointed at Ax still cured on his side as he began his next song

_I am Foamy__  
><em>_You don't know me, but you'll obey__  
><em>_I do not trust you, I don't believe a word you say__  
><em>_How can you say you're right__  
><em>_when you live a life so wrong__  
><em>_You contradict yourself, __  
><em>_so I'll write another squirrel song AGAIN__  
><em>Axel rolled onto his back and paused a moment before jumping up and pointing at Marluxia_  
><em>_You are so ugly, so butt-ugly__  
><em>_Why won't you die?_

Marluxia walked full into the room his eyes filling with tears_  
><em>_I would like to stab you in the eye__  
><em>_with a really hot French fry__  
><em>_you never shut up, what the fuck's up__  
><em>_with your chosen path__  
><em>_you're so stupid I'll have to open up a can of squirrelly whoop-ass!_

With that Marluxia ran out the room crying as Axel made a ring of fire around himself._  
><em>_Open up a can of squirrelly whoop-ass!_

The ring grew bigger._  
><em>_Open up a can of squirrelly whoop-ass!_

He collapsed and the ring of fire diapered.

"I think I know what's wrong with Axel." The quiet emo boy spoke the second time since he arrived. He glanced at Demyx "you gave him Skittles didn't you?" "Yeah and" said the mullet haired male. Zexion sighed "Axel can't have a lot of sugar like the amounts in Skittles they make him hyper." He explained before taking his lave fallowed by Vexen and Demyx I glared at Dem's retreating figure before putting Axel to bed and climbing in next to him. Oh Demyx was gonna have hell to pay tomorrow.

Me,Axel,Demyx and Roxas: I'M JUST A KID AND MY LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE I'M JUST A KID AND I KNOW THAT IS NOT FAIR NOBODY CARE AND I'M ALONE AND THE WORLD IS HAVING MORE FUN THAN ME!

Zexion: some one help me…

Xion: reviews are the Emo to my Zexion~ 3

Roxas: hey it's Xion!

Axel: GET HER!

*awesomesauce a reviewr said it ever since i use that in every day life


End file.
